Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ! Lamartine
by TenshinNeko
Summary: La tasse s'éclate en mille morceaux alors que Derek s'écroule au sol sous la douleur. Comme une arme qui transperce la chair, fait éclater le cœur. Seulement, il ne saigne pas.[Drabble]
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteure :**_ TenshinNeko

_**Disclamer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages. Ni les acteurs. Ni la série, sinon, il y aurai bien du Sterek au menu.

_**Note :**_ Ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait ? Premier véritable Drabble de ma courte carrière. Et j'ai osée.

* * *

**_"Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé !"_**

**_Lamartine._**

Il y a des choses qu'on prévoit.

D'autres qu'on espère.

Des miracles aussi.

Et puis, il y a le malheur qu'on souhaite ne jamais expérimenter.

Le désespoir qui s'invite.

Il prend bon nombre de forme. Un message. Un code. Une vision, une impression. Une personne étrange ou encore une vague prémonition.

Puis, il y a ce destin merdique qui frappe. D'un coup, sans prévenir. Qui assomme, détruit, brûle tout sur son passage et ne laisse qu'une coquille vide. Des âmes brisées et des yeux rougis.

Tranquillement installé dans le loft, la meute regarde une quelconque émission d'une débilité incroyable. Lydia ris sur le fashion faux pas d'une participante, Scott roule des yeux en regardant un couple explorer les amygdales de leurs vis-à-vis. Jackson discute Lacrosse avec Boyd et Isaac. Erica et Allison s'engueule pour rien. Derek grogne dans son coin et Peter… fait ce qu'il as à faire.

Une soirée tranquille. Tout ce qu'il y a de normale pour une fois, ils en profitent. Ils attendent juste le dernier membre. Stiles et sa joie de vivre. Stiles qui les relient les uns aux autres. L'humain d'une meute de loups garous et autres créatures.

C'était la pub quand c'est arrivé. Comme une vague. Une lame de fond qui dévaste tout. Un souffle qui s'éteint. Sans prévenir.

La tasse s'éclate en mille morceaux alors que Derek s'écroule au sol sous la douleur. Comme une arme qui transperce la chair, fait éclater le cœur. Seulement, il ne saigne pas.

Scott s'est figé, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur au bord des lèvres et son cerveau au abonné absent. Il se réfugie dans un coin de sa conscience, fait d'illusion, cela ne peut pas être vrai.

Erica hurle, ses crocs sortent et ses griffes pourfendent l'air, elle a l'impression qu'on vient de l'amputer d'une partie vitale d'elle-même.

Boyd s'élance vers elle pour la calmer, la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle qui s'est enfuit. Il a besoin de sentir quelqu'un, près de lui. Pour ne pas sombrer.

Isaac convulse sur le béton, les yeux révulser sous la terreur, sous l'abandon soudain d'un pilier de sa vie.

Et Allison tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle sait que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire, d'horrible.

Lydia s'agite, agrippe la main de son petit-ami qui pleure silencieusement à ses côtés, il sait qu'elle se retient. Qu'elle ne veut pas. Il presse sa main, sa voix tremble dans le silence qui vient de s'abattre sur le loft. Ils n'entendent plus la télé, juste ce silence qui est train de les envahir, ce froid mortel qui siphonne leur bonheur fugace.

_\- Cri._

Et elle le fait.

Parce que c'est sa nature.

Elle hurle a s'en briser les cordes vocales. De ses ongles manucurés, elle se griffe la gorge.

Derek suffoque sur le sol et Peter retrouve son regard de fou, ses yeux s'illuminent de manière sauvage. Et l'Alpha hurle son désespoir, sa fureur et sa folie, sa main s'agrippe a son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur, comme pour se l'arracher ou le dorloter. Bientôt… tu arrêteras de battre aussi. _Bientôt_.

Un téléphone sonne, mais, personne ne veut répondre. C'est le portable de Scott.

Scott qui n'a pas bougé.

Scott qui a le regard vide. Qui semble déjà avoir un pied dans la tombe. Allison bouge, attrape le maudit appareil et finalement décroche. Sa main tremble.

_\- Allô ?_

_\- Scott ?_

C'est la voix du Sheriff, brisée, à peine un murmure.

\- _Non, c'est … Allison… je… il vous écoute._

Un soupire, un sanglot traverse le combiné et Allison pose une main tremblante sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle sait.

_\- Il… il est arrivé quelque chose… Je…_

Un silence horrible s'éternise, comme si, il s'empêchait de le dire à voix haute. Trop réel. Trop douloureux. Pourtant, il finit par les dire ces paroles horribles.

\- _Stiles… il… Seigneur mon fils est mort. Il… il a été retrouvé dans les bois par des campeurs. Je…_

Et puis, il y a un cris horrible, déchirant. Celui d'un père qui a tout perdu. Un père à qui on a arraché le cœur. En écho, les cris des loups s'élèvent, même Scott, ses hurlements s'enfuient de sa gorge, prennent vie. La rage à l'état pure, la douleur dans les veines, le désire de rejoindre leur ancre.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient condamnés, qu'être des loups garous finiraient par avoir leurs peaux. Mais étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que le seul humain de la bande, finirait par mourir. Pour eux, il était indestructible. Il était Stiles. Tout simplement.

Il était leur trésor. Leurs ligne de conduite. Et il les protégeait. _Toujours._

Et sa disparition était leur folie.

* * *

Pardon. Sincèrement. Pardon.

Vous pouvez m'insulter par reviews, mp.

**_TenshinNeko ? _**


	2. Voilà le souvenir enivrant qui voltige

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclamer :**_ Comme d'habitude._

**Note :** _Pardon._

* * *

"Voilà le souvenir enivrant qui voltige

Dans l'air troublé ; les yeux se ferment ; le Vertige

Saisit l'âme vaincue et la pousse à deux mains

Vers un gouffre obscurci de miasmes humains;"

**_[Le Flacon -Les fleurs du mal- Charles Baudelaire]_**

Une boite.

Un rectangle fait de bois et de satin.

Tellement petite. A peine as-t-on posé les yeux dessus, elle disparait sous terre.

C'est tellement injuste. Tellement mal.

Il devrait y avoir un nombre incalculable de gens. Il devrait y avoir des inconnus, des gens important, une minute de silence et un jour férié. Le monde devrait pleurer sa perte. Comme le ciel en ce moment qui refroidis la terre, inonde les costumes d'un noir sinistre et brouille la vision. Un rideau de peine, qui ricoche sur les parapluies comme le martèlement de la douleur continu et si proche les éclairs qui fendent un peu plus les cœurs déjà en miettes, les réduisant en cendre. Anesthésié, le regard hagard, le sheriff s'agrippe à une photo de son défunt fils. Il n'entend pas l'éloge funèbre. Il n'en a plus rien à faire. Sa femme est enterré là, juste à côté. Il a envie de hurler que ça devrait être lui, pas son fils, demander au destin ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ce n'est pas juste. Il était si jeune. Si vivant. Ses jambes le lâchent, ses genoux heurtent la boue dans un bruit horrible de succion et les larmes se mélangent à la pluie.

La meute est présente. A l'écart. Loin de la famille.

Scott lui s'est installé près du père de Stiles. Pour le soutenir, comme un automate. Depuis l'appelle, aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche. C'est à peine si il mange. Son cœur se ronge les côtes, tente de sortir pour rejoindre celui qui a été présent si longtemps à ses côtés. Celui qui descend dans cette fosse, tellement seul.

Lydia a perdu de sa superbe, de ce qui faisait d'elle l'Aphrodite du lycée. Ses magnifique cheveux blond vénitien ont perdu de leur éclat, son visage est nu de tout maquillage et ses lèvres charnues tremblent. Jackson est à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague fixés sur la dernière demeure de l'hyperactif, il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi attaché à cet idiot. Seigneur, il lui donnerait Lydia sans hésiter si ça pouvait le faire revenir d'entre les morts.

Isaac est prostré à même le sol, ses vêtements et ses cheveux bouclés plein de boue. Ses yeux céruléens sont un océan de tristesse et ses griffes sorties sont ancrées dans la terre, pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur le cercueil.

Boyd retient une Erica tremblante dans ses bras. Son visage tourné vers le ciel pluvieux, comme une prière silencieuse à Fenrir lui-même. Le froid s'est installé dans leur cœur. Un vide, un trou noir qui absorbe tout.

La folie rampe sous leurs peaux. Susurre des mots doux.

_Rejoignez-le, il était le meilleur de vous, celui qui vous maintenait à flot. Sans lui, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Juste des monstres._

Un éclair s'abat près de l'assemblée. Les humains sursautent. Les loups garous eux, attendent le jugement dernier.

Peter est complétement absent, depuis qu'ils ont su. Il a retrouvé son état catatonique d'après l'incendie, il est dans un fauteuil roulant, les yeux fixes, les paumes ouvertes et la bave aux lèvres.

Derek a maigris, des cernes violettes ornent ses autrefois magnifiques orbes. Il porte les fringues de Stiles, son odeur est encore présente et ses yeux secs foudroient le cercueil. Ils n'ont pas vue le corps. Aucuns d'entre eux n'a pu. Trop dur. Trop violent. Trop vrai. Et pourtant, malgré l'odeur de la terre, celle de la pluie. C'est bien la sienne qu'ils sentent.

Un gémissement de douleur s'élève alors que le tombeau descend pour son dernier voyage.

C'est si petit. Ça ne représente même pas un dixième de ce qu'était Stiles pour eux. Il mériterait le panthéon des dieux. Il mériterait une fin à la viking, dans une flamboyante sortie mais avant tout, il mériterait de vivre. D'être là, à faire des blagues, des commentaires et du sarcasme.

Des roses blanches sont offertes en sacrifice. Pour la pureté. C'est l'aconit qui devrait lui être offerte.

Les pelles s'activent, recouvrent la dépouille de leur ami.

La pluie s'arrête, mais, les gouttes continuent de tomber. De leurs yeux, de leurs cœurs.

Dans ce sanctuaire mortuaire, c'est toutes leurs âmes qui sont enterré avec lui.

Une heure peut-être dix. D'un même mouvement, les loups se rapproche de cette pierre qui indique qui gît sous leurs pieds.

« Stiles Genim Stilinski

Fils aimé. Ami fidèle. »

Avec lenteur, Derek s'arme de ses griffes. Rectifie la pierre grise. Un triskèle prend forme. Une épitaphe s'ajoute.

« Stiles Genim Stilinski.

Fils aimé. Ami fidèle. Protecteur.

Aimé de sa meute.»

Et ils s'allongent, dans un silence oppressant. Fais de pleurs, de douleur, de chagrin et de vide.

A quelques mètres, juste en dessous, leur ami gît. Si près, pourtant si loin. Douloureuse réalité.

* * *

Désolée. Pardon.

Réclamation, insulte, malédiction &amp; tentative de meurtre par Mp, review.

_**TenshinNeko ?**_


End file.
